My Dearest Marian
by Elanor-G
Summary: Marian receves a letter from the holy lands, but does it bring good news


Authors note

I wrote this after watching episode 12; I wanted to show the relationship of Robin and Marian during Robins' absence in the holy lands. Robin is wounded in the king service and while resting he writes a letter to Marian believing that he would die from his injuries.

"Marian, a letter has arrived for you, it has come from the holy lands" her father calls from the door. Marian ran towards her father, eager of any news from the wars, Edward could see the worry etched on her daughters face; his heart went out to her. Marian tucked the letter into the saddle bag and continued to saddle her horse

"I am going to town I shall be back soon" she smiled and headed down the road, once clear of the house and peering eyes, she turned off the road and towards her favourite place in the woods. Her thoughts turned to Robin; her former betrothed had left her to fight with King Richard in the holy lands, as much as she hated him for leaving a part of her still cared about the little boy who would follow her around. Around the corner was the place, a small grove of trees on thick lush grass, Marian dismounted and settled herself by a large oak, slowly she opened the letter and began to read.

_My dearest Marian_

_I know that you will find it strange that a spoilt brat would write to you now after all this time, but hear me out Marian. I know nothing can make up for the name calling and jokes I used to play on you and I know that you will probably throw this letter into the fire, but first please hear what I have to say. The reason why I am writing to you is I feel I have been mortally wounded, the doctors do not know if I will survive but if the lord should deem fit to take me, I wouldst have you know what is inside my heart._

_Firstly I am sorry for leaving you, I know that you must be angry at me for going and I don't blame you for being so. Leaving Nottingham and you was the hardest thing I have done, you have not left my thoughts since I arrived in this a cursed place. Know that I am not the same man that left you those years ago, allow that some years at war may change a man. Thinking of you makes my realise how much I miss you, your laugh and the way you would look at me when you were trying to be serious and I would smile. Such fun we had playing in the fields around Locksley; you, Much and myself, if I close my eyes I can see it, you looked so beautiful. You never failed to take my breath away when ever I saw you._

_Do you remember at your coming of age presentation, it was your 15th summer and your father had made such elaborate celebrations for you. I was 18, it was that night I sought your fathers blessing and the night I proposed to you. My father had given me my mothers betrothal ring, I felt a mixture of pride and shock that a maiden like you would be willing to take a boy like me. The ring was a simple silver band with 2 stones set in it; one red and one green._

_Marian what I am trying to say is that I love you, I loved you then and I love you even more now, though there are many miles between us. I wish I could be in front of you telling you this, I would take you to our place in Sherwood lay out a feast with all the treats you love and tell you. I feel a mixture of sadness and regret; yet of light and joy at the thought of you knowing what is inside my heart, just knowing that you are reading this letter._

_With all my heart forever._

_Robin._

Marian closed the letter and cried, for how long she stayed there she did not know. It was dark when she returned to knighton hall.

Many years later 

Marian sits at her dressing table in Locksley hall, her husband lays on the bed close to death under a pile of papers she pulls out a letter and carefully opens it to read. Her husband stirs and watches her read.

"I made a pack with God. I asked him to let me live so that I might see your beauty one more time" he said softly. "I have been blessed to have these years with you, and see you be a wonderful mother to our children, thank you Marian." She walked up and sat on the side, she laid her hand on his cheek, the eyes that she fell in love with sparkled with love and tears.

"I love you Robin" Marian whispered and Robin Hood exhaled for the last time.


End file.
